There are a number of guidance systems that aid in the accurate delivery of an air-borne device to its target. Certain airborne devices, such as drones, can carry extensive and expensive hardware and software to allow the delivery and return of the drone. These devices tend to leverage global positioning system (GPS) information for location, routing and accurate delivery. Other air-borne devices such as missiles, rockets and other precision guided munitions tend to travel at high speeds and have weight, space and cost constraints. Such devices have particular characteristics for accuracy and proper deployment. These may also operate in hostile environments such as GPS-denied areas and be subject to jamming. Despite the adversity, it is desired to have the air-borne device accurately arrive at the target destination.
Some conventional guidance systems comprise beam riders. These beam rider systems rely on a scanning laser to generate a digital pattern in which the air-borne device, such as a precision guided munition, decodes the pattern and then determines its location within the pattern. It can then use that information to aid in reaching the target destination. These scanners tend to have moving parts and tend to be costly. Additionally, these conventional systems consume bandwidth due to the need to scan, thereby increasing latency and reducing bandwidth.
Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional guidance systems. These aspects of the disclosure are not meant to be exclusive and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present disclosure will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when read in conjunction with the following description and accompanying drawings.